


5 Tweets

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil & Danisnotonfire RPF, OMFGitsJackandDean, Phan, The fantastic foursome, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Crabstickzdontleave, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, Chris glanced at the clock. 3am. It was getting late, maybe he should just do this tomorrow.<br/>No he scolded himself, It's now or never. With a sad sigh, he sent the tweet. It was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Tweets

Taking a deep breath, Chris glanced at the clock. 3am. It was getting late, maybe he should just do this tomorrow.  
 _No_ he scolded himself, _It's now or never._ With a sad sigh, he sent the tweet. It was done.  
  
5 People. 5 Tweets.  
  
When it happened, Pj was in bed. He had only gotten in bed a half hour ago, but he could already tell he wasn't getting much sleep tonight. His head was pounding, his stomach was doing flip flops. He felt nervous, anxious, upset about something…  
Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He kept glancing at his phone. Maybe he should check twitter to see what was going on… No… he wasn't that paranoid.   
Pj took a deep breath and rolled over, his back facing the phone. He was going to get some rest, he told himself. Of course it was that exact moment that his phone went off.   
Groaning, he sat up, blinking as the bright backlight of his phone filled the dark room. There was a text from Phil.  
"Help him"   
His mind immediately jumped to every possible conclusion imaginable, but he knew which one was true.  
He had over heard Chris talking about this to Dean at the new years party…  
***  
Coat in hand and keys in pocket, Pj was out the door. The busses didn't run at this hour, but he did. Chris's house was only a half mile away, but the run felt agonizingly long. The freezing January air sliced through his face and he fought against the wind. His legs burned but he didn't care. He was almost there…  
***  
Pj didn't bother knocking on the door. He had his own key. The door opened quietly, Pj tip toed into the quiet house. He held his breath as he crept up the stairs, trying not to make enough noise to let Chris know he was here. He peered around the doorway into Chris's room. He was sitting at his computer, staring at the screen. He wasn't typing anything, just watching.  
Pj leaned his shoulder against the door frame. He gently cleared his throat. Chris jumped a little, turning around to see who was in his house.   
Pj watched as his eyes turned from relief to anger, to sadness. But in that face, all Pj could see was someone who had given up. This wasn't the Chris he knew, he loved.   
They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. A silent conversation, reading each other's thoughts as they could sometimes do. Pj saw everything that had happened, everything that Chris was feeling. Sadness boiled in his stomach, but he wasn't going to cry. Not when Chris needed him. Not like this.   
Chris stood up from his chair and closed his laptop, a sigh escaping from his lips. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Pj's heart cracked again.  
And then they were in each other's arms. Pj wrapped himself around Chris, forming his berried, his protection. He wasn't going to let anything hurt him anymore. He was going to keep him safe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When it happened, Dean was sitting on the couch, his laptop resting on his lap, his eyes half open. For Dean, it was one of those things that you knew would happen, but hadn't really accepted it yet. Dean had spoken to Chris about this at the new years party, he had known this was coming. He knew and yet still when it happened he had felt like a bullet had torn straight through his aching chest.   
Careful not to wake up Jack, he let a sob break through his lips.   
His stomach felt like a bucket of dirt. Anger and sadness, constantly punching him in his throat. He coughed and sputtered, trying to swallow the feelings down. He couldn't help the thoughts that came into his head.  
He knew what Chris was going through, some of his own hate comments running through his mind. It made him feel sick. The way people were treating each other on youtube now! It was obvious that blind fantasy that was the internet community was crumbling before everyone. Popularity, looks, how funny you are when you're drunk… that's all that mattered anymore.   
_It should have been me…_ Dean thought. _I should have been the one to leave… the world wouldn't miss me like they'd miss Chris._  
Dean shook his head, he had promised Jack he wouldn't think those things anymore. Another sob rattled through his chest. He gave up on trying to restrain them anymore. He whimpered and cried out, each sob a call to the world. _Why would you do this… to all of us…_  
Out of breath, the sobs subsided and the cries stopped. He took a deep breath and whipped the moisture from his face. He took a deep breath and opened up twitter again. "Chris Kendall was the first you tuber i ever fanboyed over. But that down plays it, i respected the hell out of him. I still do." That didn't do his feelings justice. Dean cursed to himself at the 140 character limit on twitter. Chris was worth more then 140 characters…  
He didn't notice Jack standing in the doorway until he saw him walking towards him. Dean looked up, wondering how long he had been watching him. Jack knelt down next to him so he was eye level with the tear stricken boy. "Whats wrong love." Dean whimpered and leaned into his boyfriend's chest. He felt warm arms surround him, he felt safe.  
The tears wouldn't come anymore. His shoulders shook with emptiness, but the tears wouldn't come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When it happened, Jack was up in his room, trying to sleep. He woke up when he heard the noise coming from downstairs. Jack jumped out of bed, about to run down stairs to his boyfriend's aid when his phone pinged. Groaning, he glanced at the home screen while pulling on a pair of pajama pants. It was a text from one of his youtube friends. His heart sunk at the sight of it.   
"Chris Kendall is quoting youtube. Did you know about this?"  
He dove for his phone, quickly pulling up Chris's twitter page and reading over the announcement. He sent a text to Chris almost immediately, trying to lighten the mood, he sent a joking text message. But Chris's response wasn't very comforting. Jack sent the second text and then posted a screen shot to twitter. He was trying to cheer up his fans, it was all he knew how to do.   
Though he didn't want it to, anger bubbled into his heart. He slammed his phone on his desk and lightly kicked the wall. This had been happening far too much now days. Painful memories of Dean crying on the floor because of some of the sick things people had sent him, said to him, flooded to his mind. How could people be so cruel? How could they sit back and watch as the people he loved were crushed from their own homes? How could they not see what it did to them?   
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry coming from downstairs. Jack jumped, his mouth falling open. It sounded like Dean was in pain. He quietly but quickly bounded down the stairs, stopping just before the doorway to listen in. Dean wasn't quite crying, he was screaming.  
His voice broken and shattered, he cried out, gasping and sputtering, Jack could only listen, mortified by the sounds he was hearing. Dean had never cried like this before. Jack's heart ached for him, but he forced himself to stay where he was. He knew that Dean wouldn't want him walking in on this.   
Finally the cries subsided and he heard Dean sniff. Jack relaxed his shoulders a bit, realizing he had balled up his hands into fists, he released them. When the small whimpers finally stopped, he took a deep breath and walked into the small lounge.   
Dean was sitting on the couch, his legs stretched out, his back pressed up against the arm chair. He had his laptop on his lap and his head in his hands. Jack took a few steps closer. Dean's head snapped up, their eyes meeting. Jack knew he had been thinking about himself and all the times he had been bullied on and off the internet.  
Jack knelt down next to his boyfriend so that he could look into his eyes. He swallowed his own tears and whispered. "What's wrong love?"  
Jack took a deep breath as the crying boys own body fell into his arms. He felt light and weak. Jack wrapped his arms protectively around the boy and rubbed his back. Suddenly fear stuck into his heart and he gasped, pulling Dean back and looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Promise me you won't ever quit youtube for that. Promise me you'll keep doing the thing you _love_ no matter what those dick-heads say about Chris or you or me or _anybody._ " His voice sounded urgent.  
Dean looked up, fear and sorrow showing clear as day through his eyes. He saw in Jack the sadness and the anger, but mostly the love. He loved Dean. He loved seeing him happy and whatever made him happy was something he knew Jack cherished. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, one of his hands running through his hair. He gave him one last sheepish look, and then pressed his lips against Jack's.  
"I promise." he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before it happened, Phil had been texting Pj about how tomorrow they were gonna go out to their favorite restaurant and talk about video ideas. As it grew later, Pj left and went off to bed, leaving Phil awake and bored. He knew Dan was awake in his own room, but didn't feel like bothering him right now knowing he was probably working on getting his new years resolution video up. Lazily, he reached for his own computer and opened up twitter to scroll through for a bid.  
When it happened, Phil's protective instincts kicked in first. He texted Pj straight away, knowing he would know what to do. He then turned back to his computer and sent his tweet. "ps #crabstickzdontleave is trending worldwide so everyone luffs u."  
His heart ached at the emptiness he was feeling. Phil wanted to be angry, he wanted to take everyone who ever told Chris he wasn't worth it, shove them in a room, and shout at them until they had learned their lesson. But he couldn't do that. He just stared at the computer screen, watching the whole thing unfold.   
Of course his own insecurities crossed his mind. He was always with Dan now days, and everyone knew Dan was a lot more popular then he was. But he forced them down. He wasn't going to let his own feelings get in the way right now, not when Chris needed help like this.  
The silence of the house settled around him as Phil stared at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to clear his mind.   
So of course when he heard Dan scream, "FUCK" as loud as he possibly could, Phil jumped so high he felt his butt leave the chair for a few seconds.   
He was in Dan's room in a matter of seconds, his heart pounding. Dan was standing in the middle of the room throwing papers onto the floor. When he saw Phil running in, he couldn't help it anymore. He lost it. Sobs escaped from his lips and his hands flew to his face. He didn't like crying in front of other people. Phil's arms were around him in a matter of seconds. He held him close, pressing his own body into Dan's, almost completely surrounding him. He stroked Dan's hair and whispered "shhhh shhhh" into his neck. Phil was a little bit shorter then Dan, so it made it a little hard to completely surround him, but Dan slumped over into his arms and the two boys stood there holding each other for what felt like eternity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When it happened, Dan's firs thought was he was going to stab something. Then it was _is this a joke?_ Then it was that this was not acceptable. Under any circumstances. Furiously he typed in his own tweet response: "no 'goodbye' video you turnip, just don't upload if you don't want to! no need to burn bridges that will be awkward to rebuild." But he still didn't feel any better. Suddenly he just wanted to scream and break something.   
Of course his little fit brought Phil into his bedroom faster then he could ever get him to get up for anything.  
After holding each other for a few minutes, Dan pulled away and slumped down on the bed. His head fell into his hands again, he wasn't crying anymore, he just felt depressed. Phil sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. He leaned his head against Dan's and whispered, "Talk to me." Dan took a deep breath and whimpered.  
"I'm just frustrated! Why does the internet do this to us? They do it to you! They've done it to Chris! Why can't they just leave us alone. This is what we want to do! This is our dream! Why do we have to do it, constantly worrying that everything will go wrong…" Dan felt Phil's grip tighten on his shoulders. He looked up from his hands to see Phil's face, sadness plastered all over it. "You know i love you right?" He blurted out.  
A little shocked, Phil smiled weakly, "Yes i do…" he mumbled. He pressed the younger boy's forehead against his lips and softly kissed him. Pulling away he looked into his eyes with determination and reassurance.  
"I love you. And we are going to be okay." He said firmly. Dan's eyes perked up just a little bit and the corner of his mouth twitched into a weak smile.  
"I love you, my little lion." He breathed, leaning in for a proper kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris and Pj sat on the couch, not saying anything. The dark silence engulfing them, neither said a word. The dim moonlight crept through the cracks of Chris's window blinds. Chris stared into the darkness. He wasn't really thinking, he was just staring. Thats how he felt right now. Staring.  
Pj was looking out the window at the sky. It was really dark by Chris's house, and the stars were pretty visible. Without looking away, Pj took a deep breath and broke the silence.  
"So what now?" He said, his voice flat.   
Chris didn't move either, "I don't know. I guess i'll just stop making videos. Focus more on the BBC shows and things like that." His voice was low and empty.  
Pj shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, i mean what about us?"   
Chris's head turned up a little, but he still avoided looking at Pj. He cringed at the thought, this was something he had hoped wouldn't come up. "I won't bother you so much." he simply said.  
Pj's eyes opened again. "No." He murmured.  
This time Chris looked up, "What do you mean no?" He fought away the hurt. Pj didn't respond. Chris sighed. "Fine, you deserve someone better anyway."  
Chris didn't even have time to gasp when the italian boy's face was suddenly on his. Pj cupped his hands around Chris's face and pulled him closer. The kiss was urgent and passionate. Full of need and anxiety and fear. Chris's eyes were still wide open when Pj pulled away again.  
"I don't love your videos Chris, i don't love your acting or your tumblr or twitter or whatever they say you are." He rambled, the words coming out faster then he could think about them. "I love _you_. I love the way you smile and the way you can find something funny out of anything and the way that you-" Chris cut him off.  
"Pj? Pj? Love, stop it you're crying!" He cupped his own hands around Pj's face now, who leaned into the embrace.   
"Chris i- i don't want you to go anywhere okay?" He closed his eyes. Chris rubbed his thumb across Pj's cheek. "I understand if you don't want to make videos anymore but… don't leave… us…"  
Chris smiled, a little pang of guilt pressed up against his heart. Pj wanted him around.  
That was all that mattered.  
  
  
 _The world watched, the world mourned_  
 _the loss of breath for sorrow's pain_  
 _took the fleeting rooms again._  
 _Waiting for the signs of trust_  
 _and given much, they had to pay_  
 _The world watched and cried that day._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not editing this it took so freaking long to write.  
> Thanks tumblr user stand-in-your-light1 for the prompt!


End file.
